Nuestra vida, nuestra hermosa mentira
by Natsuki Kaioh
Summary: Una historia cómica, romántica, enredada! del trabajo de Fate chan dentro de una organización nada habitual. pésimo summary, pero en fin...
1. Chapter 1 - Antecedentes de una Locura

Bueno...he aqui otra locura mia, esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno del que ya conocemos, donde todos son seres comunes y corrientes, ok no xD Fate chan y Nanoha son todo menos corrientes jajaja, espero les agrade.

x-._.-x- x-._.-x- x-._.-x- x-._.-x- x-._.-x- x-._.-x x-._.-x-x-._.-x-x-._.-x-x-._.-x-x-._.-x

CAPITULO 1

ANTECEDENTE DE UNA LOCURA

Ciudad de Mid-Childa, 15:00 pm

En la ciudad de Mid-Childa en el centro de la ciudad, en la zona comercial, más céntrica aun, camuflada entre miles de otros edificios se encuentra uno en particular donde se desarrolla actividades para nada comunes.

En dicho edificio, en el primer piso, se encuentra una oficina moderna, del mas aséptico capitalismo funcional, sin embargo a pesar de que la mano del hombre se hace presente en cada uno delos rincones de aquella oficina mediante computadoras y muchos otros dispositivos, se alcanza a ver archiveros metálicos como antaño, dos escritorios de madera de color negro. sobre el más amplio que se encuentra vacío de momento, se alcanza a leer una plaqueta con el nombre de LETY LOWRAN – ASISTENTE PRINCIPAL.

En Medio de toda esta tecnología una joven de anteojos de marco negro, perfecto para su fisionomía, de cabellos largos y de color café busca afanosamente algo que no encuentra dentro de los ficheros.

\- Pero donde esta? Es el lugar y el sitio correcto santo cielo! – consulta una nota y vuelve a remover fichas cada vez más nerviosa.

En el lado izquierdo de la habitación se halla una gran puerta a la entrada de esta puede leerse "Secretaria", y de donde entra una mujer de cabello color rosa recogido en un moño y una gafas de media montura en forma alargadas elegantemente puestas sobre su nariz, madura de años y experiencia con varios documentos en los brazos, se detiene detrás de la joven que buscaba afanosamente en los ficheros.

\- Que sigue sin encontrarla Shari? – deposita sobre el escritorio más amplio todos estos archivos cruzándose de brazos con el rostro serio sin mostrar la mínima expresión, mientras observa reprobatoria a la joven secretaria.

\- Es la primera vez que me ocurre esto! – replica la joven de cabello castaño llamada Shari Finieno. – estoy segura que yo misma archive este caso, todo está ordenado matemáticamente y soy capaz de encontrar todo con los ojos cerrados, pero no comprendo cómo es que este archivo ha podido desaparecer.

\- No estará equivocada la ficha? – pregunta Lety acercándose a Shari y tomando por si misma la nota revisándola.

\- Eso es imposible puesto que la ha escrito el mismo jefe – rebusca nuevamente en el fichero al borde del llanto – no puede haber ningún error.

\- De hecho Shari san…hay dos errores – devolviendo la nota a manos de Shari.

\- Dos? – Pregunta deteniéndose momentáneamente y llevando toda su atención a la mayor.

\- Primero. No diga la palabra jefe aquí, podría crear malos entendidos, simplemente diga Director, y segundo…- detiene sus palabras para centrar sus ojos en los ojos avergonzados de Shari. - ¿Cómo quiere encontrar a una chica de 17 años en las fichas amarillas? Hasta cumplir los 18 años van las fichas rosas.

\- Santo cielo! – dio un grito la aludida golpeándose la frente al darse cuenta de su error – pero donde tengo la cabeza el día de hoy?

Lety cierra los ojos luego de soltar un suspiro negando levemente, para sentarse en su escritorio y volver a mirar a Shari quien se dirige a otro fichero.

\- Mucha atención en esos detalles Shari san, usted sabe muy bien que la justicia es dura tratándose de menores de edad, bien ahora veamos si puede encontrar esos documentos con los ojos cerrados.

Shari cierra los ojos mientras sus delgados dedos se mueven ágilmente entre los ficheros rosas contando mentalmente cada ficha, hasta tomar uno y sin verlo dirigirse hacia el escritorio de Lety entregándoselo con una sonrisa en los labios - es este, estoy segura.

\- Muy bien, está en lo correcto, ahora veamos – Rápidamente la pelirosa lee el expediente para luego ver a Shari con una mirada que expresa una seguridad casi diabólica – aja! Lo sabía, es un caso especial…y muy peligroso – tomando su moderna Tablet toma algunos apuntes devolviendo el file a shari quien tomándolo protectoramente entre sus brazos espera nuevas órdenes.

\- Bien – murmura Lety luego de escribir algunas otras cosas más y envía este nuevo archivo al computador de Shari – vaya a guardar ese file en el archivero de casos peligrosos y envíe el archivo a nuestros cuatro grandes Idealistas y uno al señor director, ah! Por cierto si llega la joven de ojos azules tristes con la tarjeta amarilla hágala pasar de inmediato, el Director espera ansiosa su llegada.

\- Ahhhh – lleva su dedo índice a su mejilla- la del ramo de rosas no es así?

\- Como lo sabe? – pregunta la Asistente mientras empieza a escribir en su propio computador.

\- Emh, pues lo oí sin querer cuando el je…digo cuando el señor Director se lo contaba – murmura avergonzada tratando de no mencionar que lo escucho accidentalmente cuando estaba a punto de entrar pero que se detuvo al oír las voces de ambas.

\- Bueno…a que espera Shari san?, haga lo que le he pedido aquí no tenemos tiempo que perder, muchas vidas dependen de la rapidez en que nosotros trabajamos.

\- Si Lety Sama! A la orden – responde animada Shari haciendo una pose de saludo militar para salir de la oficina.

Casi al mismo tiempo por la misma puerta entra un hombre apuesto de cabellos largos verdes con algunos mechones blancos y un bigote bastante cuidado además de un traje de color blanco, todo en él es demasiado perfecto para ser verdadero, sin embargo los pasos fuertes que da y el rictus en su rostro demuestra que no viene de un humor nada soportable.

\- Esto es demasiado, realmente demasiado!, yo protesto, con clase por supuesto. Lleva la mano a su largo cabello y la mueve sexy y elegantemente.

\- Pero protesto! – se acerca a un sillón de madera con cojines floreados de un estilo más tradicional que hace parte de la decoración de la amplia oficina, dejándose caer en este con pesadez.

Sin abandonar su trabajo, tan solo se digna a levantar una ceja dirigiéndole una mirada reprobatoria- otra vez agente? – retira su mirada y vuelve al trabajo de la computadora.

\- Se me ha llamado a formar parte de esta organización como un experto en idiomas, nueve lenguas vivas y cuatro muertas, 25 años de estudio! Cinco títulos universitarios! Y para qué? Para participar en trabajo ínfimos y pobres…cuando van a reconocer mi potencial? Que soy una clave en la organización?

\- Ha ocurrido algún problema con la hermosa dama con la que debía hablar? Le recuerdo que la condesa Precia es una de las más importantes figuras del país.

\- Eso lo sé muy bien, pero platicar tan solo del manejo del ADN? Habla de ello como si se tratara de una religión.- replica aun el peliverde.

\- Pues es parte del caso de la condesa, sabe muy bien de qué trata el caso…solo sus pláticas cada semana la mantienen aun dentro de la razón. – responde Lety sin inmutarse.

\- Aun así. Protesto! Protesto! Protesto! – mientras se quita los mechones de entre los cabellos.

\- Cálmese reverendo..-murmura Lety al borde de su paciencia.

Instintivamente este último baja la voz y se detiene con alarma – reverendo? Es que hay alguien más a parte de nosotros?

\- Nadie , pero usted está muy alterado y no tengo mucha paciencia.

Un gesto de enfado como de niño chiquito cruza por el rostro del peliverde quien se quita también el bigote dejándolo todo sobre una pequeña mesa de te.

\- Y apresúrese, que debe cambiarse e ir al puerto a recibir a personas que vienen de otro reino y han viajado por varios ya, se animaran bastante cuando oigan su idioma de labios de un hombre que canta las canciones de su tierra. – le tiende un pequeño papel con los datos del puerto.

Algo desanimado deja escapar nuevamente un suspiro de entre sus labios.

\- Ya sé, ya sé, pero aun así, protesto! Puesto que cinco títulos universitarios para recibir extranjeros?, yo señora mía! – hace una reverencia ante Lety llevando una mano a su estómago- yo protesto!

\- Pues recibirá una reprimenda aun mayor del Señor Director si es que llega aunque sea un minuto tarde.

\- Lo se…lo se…-tiembla ligeramente al imaginar la furia del director de aquella extraña organización, por lo general era muy amable, pero…- al menos espero que se me tome más en cuenta para casos más importantes.

\- A que se refiere?

\- Pues simplemente que se me toma en cuenta para casos de principiantes, por ejemplo porque no se me tomo en cuenta para el baile en las la base de las fuerzas trans-dimensionales? – su mano se hace un puño y sus ojos brillan con emoción al recordar aquello – era mi gran oportunidad! Personas de muchos reinos! de muchos mundos!

Lety termina cansándose finalmente y deja de teclear, para luego cerrar los ojos al mismo tiempo que se quita los lentes.

\- Recuerde que ese día nuestro interés estaban en las cocinas, y no en la fiesta en sí, una falla en la dosis suministrada de narcóticos en las bebidas y el resultado final habría sido desastroso! – mirándolo con la misma severidad de antes.- y para eso no necesitábamos a un expertos es lenguas sino a un experto en narcóticos. Alguna otra protesta?

\- Claro que sí!, entiendo que esta sea una organización secreta, algo que el resto de personas no pueden saber, sin embargo porque tanto misterio entre nosotros? Porque ocultar mi nombre? Quien rayos es IV-92? No somos todos compañeros?

\- Es mejor que nadie sepa nada de otros, por si en algún momento alguien es descubierto, imagínese, toda la organización descubierta!. – manteniendo aun fija su mirada en el contrario.

\- Pues no será gracias a mi por supuesto!, no hay mayor perfección ni genialidad que yo – murmura altaneramente sacudiendo el cabello en el proceso.

\- Pues ya le diré…nadie es imprescindible en esta organización.

Finalmente el ahora reverendo levanta los hombros y las manos en señal de rendición.

\- Ok ok no he dicho nada, todo sea por la causa y nuestros ideales!

Se pone de pie caminando con tranquilidad y silbando una cancioncilla, hacia una cortina roja y corriendo esta se descubre un vestidor donde se puede ver un pequeño armario con muchos trajes, en un percheros pelucas de todos los colores y estilos imaginables, así como artefactos cada cual más extraño, sin embargo nada de esto parece extrañar al peliverde quien enciende las luces frente a un espejo y empieza a peinar su largo cabello en una modesta coleta baja recogiendo cada pelo hasta quedar perfecto nuevamente.

Mientras esto último ocurre, el librero que esta contra una de las paredes se abre y de esta sale una muchacha de cabellos largo atado en una coleta de color cafes,y ojos castaños llevando un vestido largo de color beige matizado con café oscuro, entallado a su cintura con las mangas amplias con detalles y formas en los bordes de la falda, asi como en los bordes de la manga de este, además de una boina del mismo color, en sus labios se dibuja una suave sonrisa y sus manos sujetan globos de diversos colores y formas, la cual al entrar saluda.

\- Permiso…buenas tardes tengan ustedes. – murmura la recién llegada a la asistente y al peliverde IV-92.

\- Buenas tardes…como le fue con los niños? – pregunta Lety devolviendo una mirada tranquilizadora a la recién llegada.

\- Pues bien, me ha ido muy bien,.. los niños se divierten bastante recibiendo al aire los globos aunque debo decir que necesitan más que solo globos…-murmura la castaña sentándose en uno de los sofás dejando amarrados los globos a un extremo de la mesa de té.

\- Pero sé que usted lo va a lograr…no por nada…- sin el menor asombro ve como la rubia saca de los grandes bolsillos de su vestido una flauta, varios abanicos con diseños de flores en ellos, otros globos aun sin inflar, pelotas de malabarismo, cuerda para saltar, unos dados, muñecas, muñecos, peluches, dejando todo esto sobre la pequeña mesa, hasta que finalmente encuentra una gran pera y con toda naturalidad le da un mordisco saboreando el dulce jugo y suavidad de la fruta. – ejem…no por nada es la mejor ilusionista.

\- Lo se…lo se…no es con falsa modestia que recibo sus halagos Lety sama, pero…no podría dárseme otras actividades..ejem ..más serias?- murmura algo apenada pues aunque no quisiera admitirlo aun soñaba con mostrar de lo que realmente ella era capaz.

\- Esa es otra protesta? – finalmente la pelirosa pierde la paciencia y golpea la mesa con una mano - al parecer la disciplina y la responsabilidad se están perdiendo aquí, pues no señores! Si no están dispuestos a continuar den un paso al costado y es todo, asunto solucionado.

Rápidamente la aludida niega con ambas manos mientras el peliverde se gira hacia ellas. – s-si yo no he dicho nada malo, no he hecho más que preguntar.

\- Y yo ya me di por vencido..- mueve negativamente la cabeza el peliverde.

\- Pues me parece muy bien, algo más que agregar? – mirando calculadoramente a una y otro.

\- No Lety sama – niega la de ojos cafés terminando de comer la pera y guardando el resto en uno de los grandes bolsillos de su vestido.

\- Ni yo…- termina por fin el peliverde quien luego de ponerse una barba de tono verde, cambiar las lentillas por unas con diseño en las orbes tipo gato y terminando todo su atuendo con una gabardina de color beige con los bordes con diseños al estilo de culturas antiguos de color negro.

Tras un corto silencio en el cual Lety regresa al trabajo en el computador para luego sin decir ninguna palabra salir de la oficina y en el que ilusionista y ahora viajero dimensional empiezan a platicar.

\- Mucho trabajo IV-92? – pregunta una sonriente Amy Limieter sacando de otro bolsillo muchos pañuelos que van cambiando de color a medida que se deslizan entre sus manos hasta llegar a uno blanco y separado del resto y con el cual esta se limpia con delicadeza los labios.

\- Pues que le diré mi hermosa compañera…-sonríe el aludido mientras se pone un sombrero de ala ancha y del mismo color y diseño que la gabardina, - yo no nací para esto, pero todo sea por el ideal de un mundo mejor.

\- Es verdad, por un mundo…-buscando de entre sus bolsillos saca una zanahoria a tiempo que se quita la graciosa boina dejándola sobre la mesa también para meter la zanahoria dentro de esta. – un poco mejor.

\- Pero aun así yo nací para las grandes universidades! Le Ville, Limiete! Ser admirado por montones de alumnos sedientos de conocimientos!

\- Los grandes circos y espectáculos mágicos!, Los grandes maestros del aire, bailes mágicos..- sueña despierta la castaña casi logrando ver las luces de un escenario y oyendo la ovación de miles de personas admiradas ante toda la magia que ella era capaz de crear.

\- En cambio ahora….- el hombre de sombrero toma una guitarra – a enternecer y alegrar a viajeros del mundo.

\- Oír las risas de algunos niños y ancianos ante mi arte…aunque no esta del todo mal por cierto..

\- Pude recitar las grandes obras del mundo en los teatros más grandes y llenarlos con todo mi experiencia en actuación! Podría deleitar al mundo!

\- Haber actuado para reyes y reinas, para miles y miles de personas que disfrutarían y admirarían mi magia! Pero…todo sea por el ideal de un mundo un poco más bello y hermoso. – saca de su bolsillo una manzana y la ofrece a peliverde.. – una manzana?

\- No gracias hermosa…- y guarda la manzana sin embargo en uno de los bolsillos de la gabardina – al menos no ahora, sé que hay responsabilidad para con este mundo…pero que derecho a que se me nombre IV-92?

La pelicafe tan solo sonríe y encoge los hombros para luego besar uno de los anillos de su mano – y que con eso? Yo soy SA-71 y no tengo ningún problema con ello.

\- Pero es que no se siente usted hermosa dama muerta dentro de esas dos letras y dos números? Creo románticamente que somos más que solo números y letras!

\- Pues me es indiferente ello, …-murmura mientras empieza a guardar todas las cosas en sus grandes bolsillos.- sé quién soy y es todo lo que me importa.

\- Pues yo no me conformo, mi verdadero nombre es Verossa, si mi hermosa dama, un simple Verossa, pero humano! Cuantas veces he escuchado decir de los labios de una mujer "te quiero Verossa",pero quien quiere a IV-92? Verossa es como yo, genialidad y sensualidad! IV-92 es solo el código de barras de algún producto comercial! – murmura agotado un peliverde a tiempo que se oye la risa cantarina de su acompañante.

De pronto se oye la voz de Lety acercándose mientras platica con otra voz desconocida, ante lo cual, Verossa cierra rápidamente el vestidor y SA-71 termina de guardar todo en sus bolsillos alarmada ante la cercanía de pasos. Casi al mismo tiempo en que esta termina entra Lety seguida de una joven que llevaba una boina estilo escoces color blanco sobre su cabello cobrizo peinado en una coleta de lado, llevando además un vestido blanco de tirantes que le llegaba poco más arriba de la rodilla y bajo este un delgado suéter de cuello tortuga, completando todo con medias blancas también hasta la donde termina el vestido en conjunto de unas balerinas color negro.

\- Pase señorita, siéntase cómoda, me alegra mucho que haya decidido visitarnos, - dirigiéndose a la castaña y peliverde- tendrían la amabilidad de dejarnos solas?

Ambos aludidos hacen un inclinación de cabeza y con un gesto cortés salen por la puerta lateral, pero ni bien salen, la castaña entra con prisa y sonriendo alegremente hace un guiño a la cobriza a tiempo que toma los globos para salir velozmente del lugar, dejando a la recién llegada confusa y sorprendida.

\- Tenga la bondad de sentarse por favor – indica Lety tratando de olvidar la actuación de los anteriores personajes.

Sin sentarse aún, los ojos tristes y azul zafiro de la joven se posan con desesperación sobre la mayor.

\- Fue usted quien me llamo? – el tono de su voz era pausado pero podía notarse con claridad la desesperación que había en su interior, aquellos ojos que se veían tan tristes brillaban con impaciencia esperando la respuesta que buscaba desde una noche antes.- dígame fue usted?

\- x-._.-x- x-._.-x- x-._.-x- x-._.-x- x-._.-x- x-._.-x x-._.-x-x-._.-x-x-._.-x-x-._.-x-x-._.-x

Ejem...espero que no haya sido complicado, como siempre sientanse en la libertad de corregir, preguntar, abuchear, animar, criticar, hasta ignorar! x3 gracias por pasar por aqui!

Aqui Natsuki cambio y fuera!


	2. Chapter 2 - En el País de los sueños

**Bueno siguiendo la linea de mis sueños,…aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia que espero les agrade...**

**como me olvide poner al resto...**

**DISCLAIMER Ninguno de los personas de Magical Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha me pertenecen, ellos pertencen a sus respectivos autores...y la historia es para fines recreativos**

**x-._.-x- x-._.-x- x-._.-x- x-._.-x- x-._.-x- x-._.-x x-._.-x-x-._.-x-x-._.-x-x-._.-x-x-._.-x**

CAPITULO II

EN EL PAÍS DE LOS SUEÑOS

Fue como tan inesperado aquella situación de la noche pasada, encontrar esa tarjeta y aún más extraño encontrarse en esa oficina sin saber dónde estaba o que buscaba, pero allí estaba.

\- Por favor, necesito saber si usted fue la que dejo la tarjeta? – volvió a suplicar la cobriza apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio de la pelirosa.

\- Yo no puedo decirle por ahora nada, así que le suplico que espere un momento mientras anuncio su llegada y recibo órdenes.

Dicho esto, Lety presiono el intercomunicador para contactarse con la dirección, inmediatamente se desplego una pantalla holográfica mostrando la silueta de una persona que trabajaba incesantemente frente a un computador, por el reflejo de este y la oscuridad que rodeaba el lugar tan solo podía observarse parte de sus labios.

\- Hai? Dígame Lety? – una voz suave y tranquila responde del otro lado sin dejar de escribir en el computador, casi al instante de oírlo, la cobriza sintió contagiarse de esa tranquilidad.

\- Director tengo una gran noticia para usted… - respondió la pelirosa mirando de soslayo a la ojiazul quien miraba aquella pantalla sin poder mencionar palabra.

\- Si quiere darme la mejor noticia del día, dígame que la de ojos triste y brillantes acaba de llegar, esa sería la mejor noticia que pueda darme Lety. - volvió a escucharse la voz de aquella persona.

\- Así es, acaba de llegar y espera su entrevista con usted Director.

\- No puede haber mejor noticia…me alegra mucho que haya llegado, Lety tenga la amabilidad de saludarla en mi nombre, termino algunos trabajo aquí y enseguida yo la iré a atenderla como se debe.

\- Si Señor Director, como usted ordene – responde Lety cortando la comunicación. – escucho? La esperaba con impaciencia desde temprano.

La cobriza la mira con varias emociones pintadas en su rostro.

\- Yo…realmente no sé cómo agradecerles, todo esto….en el momento preciso, cuando mi vida, en un momento….en un momento en que todo había terminado y yo…- un sollozo se ahoga en su garganta dejándose caer en la silla, mientras su mano se dirige a sus labios recordando cómo es que las cosas habían pasado.

\- Vamos señorita….cálmese, todo estará bien a partir de ahora, esta entre amigos y pronto sabrá porque vino y que es lo que aquí hacemos, desea tomar algo?

La cobriza asiente mientras trata de calmarse tomando un pañuelo desechable y pasándolo por los ojos limpiándolos para luego sonreír tímidamente aun con los ojos tristes. – un vaso de agua por favor si no es mucha molestia.

Lety la mira un poco extrañada mientras sin moverse de su escritorio toma un vaso y sirve algo de agua a este entregándoselo en manos de la cobriza, habían tenido muchos casos parecidos, pero los ojos de esa chica mostraban limpiamente todos los sentimientos que ella parecía llevar por dentro, y si era así como ella pensaba, el Director no había podido llegar más a tiempo a la vida de la cobriza.

Sin embargo, lo que siempre ella se preguntaba era como es que el Director sabia quien necesitaba de su ayuda, todas o al menos las gran mayoría de las personas allí habían sido reclutadas por el director, no podía ser casualidad, claramente uno o dos aciertos estaba dentro del rango aceptable, entonces como se podía explicar aquello?; Acaso era lo que decían, intuición? Sabía leer el corazón de las personas aun antes de hablar con ellas, sabía leer sus ojos, quizás porque también tenía unos ojos solitarios.

La puerta se abre y desde la puerta una sonriente Shari se dirige en voz alta a Lety.

\- Disculpe la molestia, pero en la puerta hay una persona que quiere hablar con la dirección

Sin variar el tono profesional impersonal de su voz se dirige a esta con una mirada seria.

\- Dígale que espere.

\- Hai! Pe…pero…viene recomendado por Carim sama..

Sin poder contener la sorpresa que le causa esas palabras, abre un poco más los ojos de lo normal.

\- Por Carim sama en persona? Haga pasar inmediatamente a esa persona!, - en voz alta – pase , pase con toda confianza adelante.

Shari deja espacio para que pase una imponente persona, de cabello rosa largo atado en una coleta sus ojos son algo fríos y de color celestes llevando un suéter blanco cerrado con el cuello en "V" y unos pantalones de mezclilla color negros, además de unos zapatos de mocasín del mismo color de los pantalones a quien se le adivina una edad entre los 40 y 45 años.

Lety se pone de pie tomando la mano en señal de saludo que le ofrece la otra pelirosa le ofrece.

\- Es un gusto …es usted amiga del Carim sama? – pregunta Lety.

\- Sí, tengo ese honor… - responde esta.

\- Entonces supongo que ya le abra explicado a que nos dedicamos?

\- Ni una sola palabra solo me ha dado la tarjeta con la dirección y me ha dicho que aquí podrían ayudarme y que de paso me enteraría de todo.

\- Esperemos que si podamos ayudarla…señorita, Shari, toma sus datos por favor.

La aludida toma la tarjeta de la Pelirosa y se sienta a tomar los datos para el fichero, mientras Lety señala el asiento al lado de la cobriza.

\- No sé si tengo el derecho a presentarlos, o si es mejor que se reserven sus nombres, de cualquier manera considérense amigos

La pelirosa se sienta al lado de la cobriza, esta última le devuelve una sonrisa.

\- Nijajaja mucho gusto en conocerla…- le ofrece la mano y ante sorpresa de los demás la pelirosa toma su mano y llevándola a sus labios deposita un suave beso en el dorso de la ojiazul.

\- El gusto es todo mío señorita…para servirla.

Un rubor tiñe momentáneamente las mejillas de la cobriza ante aquel gesto retirando de inmediato su mano, sin dar tiempo a mas palabras o platicas se abre la puerta y entra el peliverde todo sonriente.

\- Disculpe mi señora, debo llevar algún instrumento a parte de la guitarra, quizás una gaita rumana?, o quizás un rinicua? O cree que sea demasiado teatro? Aunque sea raro ya que ese instrumento solo pocos los tenemos.

\- Espere ahí adentro! En seguida más ordenes! – impaciente lo fulmina con la mirada indicándole que debe desaparecer de ese lugar, pero ya.

\- Perdón – responde cortado y pálido un IV – 92 desapareciendo en el acto.

Lety sonríe tontamente sin saber cómo responder o explicar aquella imprudencia y extraña aparición del peliverde.

\- Otro…amiga de la organización…- nota sobre la mesa de café la boina beige que ha dejado SA – 71 y la toma para llevárselo pero inesperadamente de este salta un hurón de color café claro, quien se sube a su cuello y de este en un gracioso salto llega a su cabeza.

La pelirosa nerviosa trata de cogerlo, lográndolo al fin apresándolo entre sus brazos tratando de esconderlo.

\- Disculpen…estos empleados!...

Sale con la boina por la puerta donde desapareció el peliverde dejando solos a la cobriza y la otra pelirosa quienes miran sorprendidas toda aquella situación, un hurón? Un instrumento llamado qué?, son algunas de las preguntas que les cruzan por la mente.

De improviso entra Shari quien ha dejado de anotar los datos para el file y devuelve la tarjeta a la pelirosa.

\- Nada más, es todo por ahora muchas gracias.. ya se les inform…- repentinamente una llamada entra en su comunicador personal, pulsando el botón que se encuentra en su oído. – diga?. Si si yo misma he llevado el caso…pero cómo?, claro que no! Si el caso de los niños secuestrados está completamente cerrado! El resultado fue negativo..ahh esa ya es otra cosa…espéreme un momento…- a grandes pasos llega a los ficheros amarillos empezando a buscar con ligereza el documento que le piden, repitiendo el nombre del archivo una y otra vez -…plantación de opio….plantación de opio…

Apareciendo Lety entra a tiempo de encontrarse con la nueva indiscreción de parte de la joven e inexperta Shari, caminando rápidamente quita el comunicador del oído de Shari y responder ella misma en un tono tan amable que es evidentemente falso.

\- Si? Hola?. Es usted, encantada como siempre, cómo? Lo siento, en este momento me es imposible, yo la llamare luego, no…es verdad es este momento no puedo hacerlo ya me comunicare yo… si seguro yo la llamare más tarde.

Cortando la comunicación da un pequeño respiro de alivio y mira con severidad a Shari quien se queda de piedra imaginando la reprimenda que luego vendrá.

\- Vamos Shari aún tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. – revisa con la mirada que no haya nada más extraño de lo que ambos visitantes ya vieron, se encuentre ahí, para luego salir detrás de una Shari quien camina cabizbaja sabiendo ya de antemano lo que le espera.

Desconcertados la pelirosa y cobriza se miran confundidas, la pelirosa mueve el pie derecho golpeando el suelo mientras la cobriza tamborilea los dedos sobre su regazo nerviosa.

El silencio se hace algo pesado y es cuando la pelirosa da el primer paso para conversar con la ojiazul.

\- Dígame..usted tiene idea de que es este lugar? O dónde estamos?.

\- No..no para nada, no tengo la menor idea..- niega está mirándola.- y usted?.

\- Jee – sonríe para sí misma la pelirosa, - tampoco, curioso no es así? Ninguna de las dos sabe dónde estamos pero aquí estamos las dos.

\- Será que no equivocamos de dirección?- pregunta la aludida llevando su dedo índice a sus labios, no sería la primera vez que se equivocaba de dirección sin embargo…

\- Sería tan amable de mostrarme la tarjeta que le dieron, así podremos comprobar si la dirección es la correcta..

Sacando de su pequeño bolso una tarjeta roja. – Avenida Jardín del tiempo, edificio Azura 2112. – lee en voz alta la cobriza mientras la pelirosa lee por su parte su propia tarjeta.

\- Realmente es la misma dirección, está dicho que en toda la ciudad no puede haber más de un avenida jardín del tiempo y un solo edificio azura, además con el número 2112. – murmura la pelirosa.

\- Sí..es verdad pero, como sabría explicarse todo este lugar? Es mezcla de oficina, y utilería,. Además esas palabras que dijo la secretaria – murmura confusa la menor.

\- Y ese asunto de niños secuestrados además de la plantación de opio!...eso no puede ser normal a mi parecer..- responde la aludida llevando la mano derecha a su mentón analizando o al menos tratando de analizar la situación.

\- Quien sabe…palabras sueltas se pueden dar a tantos mal entendidos! Aunque..lo que realmente me deja confusa es aquel hombre de cabello verde.

\- Porque?- pregunta la mayor mirando de reojo a la cobriza.

\- Porque ese hombre, no era quien es ahora, …antes era un pastor de iglesia. – responde posando sus ojos en los celestes de la otra.

\- Como! Quien le dijo eso?- pregunta algo exaltada esta última.

\- Nadie, yo lo he visto en una de las plazas algunas veces, conversando con una mujer de cabellos negros, aunque entonces llevaba el traje completamente blanco y llevaba una biblia bajo el brazo …además que no llevaba mechones de ese color en el cabello, ni el color de ojos y menos aún esa barba…pero puedo reconocer muy bien a las personas, y estoy segura que el pastor de iglesia y el hombre de barba, son la misma persona.

\- Entonces no hay duda..- murmura la rosa- hemos caído en una trampa bastante elaborada…y tenemos que ver ahora la manera en que salimos de aquí.

De lejos puede oírse el sonar de silbatos, así como el claxon de un auto, el sonido de un avión, ruidos clásicos de una cocina, como también ruidos que no logran identificar, entre estos la de globos reventándose.

La cobriza se pone de pie y resuelta empieza a caminar hacia la puerta de donde entro, sin embargo una mano firme sujeta su muñeca.

\- Espere, piensa meterse en la boca del lobo? Quizás esperan que hagamos eso, mantengamos la cordura y pensemos un poco, que este lugar? – soltándola se para frente a un gran cuadro que recién pudo apreciar mostrando en esta la figura al óleo de Carim Gracia.- está visto que no es una oficina normal..pero tampoco un teatro.

Con cierto temor se para al lado de ella mirando de soslayo a cada rincón de aquella extraña oficina.

\- Tampoco es un cine,…ni un estudio de grabación, estoy segura que tampoco es alguno de esos shows de supervivencia o de cámara escondida.- murmura está soltando un suspiro.- pero entonces que es este lugar?

\- Tampoco cabe pensar en una logia.- susurra la pelirosa cada vez más confusa.

\- O en una secta? – indaga la otra.

\- En una secta de qué?religiosa? – vuelve a preguntar cada vez más desconcertada la mayor.

\- Una organización secreta? – pregunta a su vez la cobriza.

Cuando en la mente de ambas cruza una idea y se miran con sorpresa.

\- Una organización terrorista, un secuestro! - murmuran las mismas palabras al mismo tiempo.

\- Claro solo podría haber sido eso…rayos como fui a caer en esto? – pregunta para sí misma una molesta pelirosa, sintiendo casi de inmediato la cercanía de la menor notando el miedo que se había apoderado de esta.

\- Eso no puede ser posible…yo no esperaba eso cuando me citaron aquí.- agrega la cobriza en monosílabos notando como sus manos se ponen temblorosos.

\- Quien la cito? – pregunta la pelirosa.

\- No lo sé,…era un anónimo con tan solo esta dirección.- responde.

\- Ya me lo imaginaba, con amenazas?

\- Todo lo contrario con la más bella de las promesas. - termina por fin la ojiazul en voz baja recordando el momento en que leyó esa palabra mágica.

\- Pero..es posible? Como pudo venir aquí sin saber nada? Una muchacha joven, linda, sola…que no sospecho nada frente aquella cita de un anónimo?- le reprocha quedamente la pelirosa.

\- Cuando recibí la tarjeta…estaba tan desesperada que si me hubiesen citado a la puerta del infierno allí estaría yo ahora. – susurra esta mirándola fijamente a los ojos, lo cual hace que la rosa desvíe la mirada, esa mirada se le hacía demasiado familiar, había dolor en ellos.

\- …como sea vamos a salir de aquí, así que no se preocupe…saldremos juntas y yo la defenderé. – responde con decisión la mayor a tiempo que toma la mano de la cobriza protectoramente.

De pronto se abre lentamente el librero y entra de este un sujeto extraño, vestido con ropas raídas y una capucha oculta de momento su rostro, sin embargo ni bien termina de cerrarse la puerta echa para atrás esta, dejando ver su cabello blanquecino y unos ojos celestes que hacen juego con la piel blanca de la muchacha que traía puesto la capa negra encima que la hacía parecer un mendigo.

\- Are? – cayendo recién en cuanta de esas personas que no había visto nunca sonríe animadamente y saluda con una mano.- hai… perdón si los he asustado.

Ninguna de las dos tienen tiempo de contestar el saludo pues ven con sorpresa como esta hermosa joven extrae de sus bolsillos varios collares de perlas, cartera, relojes y dispositivos de comunicación además de una que otra alhaja notándose que todos aquellos artículos eran de buena marca y muy costosos.

\- Ahhhhhhh – corre la peliblanca hacia la mayor observándola de pies a cabeza. – déjeme adivinar! Usted hará de la embajadora belka verdad? No podrían haber encontrado mejor actriz!

Extrañada la aludida niega con la cabeza mientras responder lo más natural posible, pese a estar cada vez más sorprendida.

\- No…no soy yo, está equivocada.

\- No? Pues es una lástima usted tiene el tipo..- la blanquecina enciende su propio comunicador y conversa en voz alta emocionada.

\- Hola? Director? Aquí RF-86 misión cumplida! Sí..nadie me ha seguido descuide, tengo todas las joyas conmigo..si si..oh! ya…enseguida me dirijo para allá! Bye bye! – termina la llamada y como si se tratase de una acción común de sus bolsillos saca un parche para el ojos colocándoselo mientras se sujeta el cabello bajo una peluca que saca maquinalmente del vestidor sinencerder las luces ni correr las cortinas, se coloca la peluca que ahora es ondulada y le da un aspecto más benigno, arreglando bien el parche vuelve a sonreír a las dos mujeres mas sorprendidas aun.

\- Bien compañeras, las dejo, entreguen las joyas a shari por favor, el deber me llama! – dichas estas palabras y canturreando una canción se vuelve a colocar la capucha y sale por donde vino.

\- Ahhhh ahh..vi…vi..- tartamudea la cobriza sujetando con más fuerza la mano de la mayor – vio eso?, donde estamos! Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Dicho esto y antes aunque la rosa pudiese reacción corre la cortina de donde la peliblanca había sacado la peluca y ahoga un grito cuando las luces se encienden caminando sorprendida hacia atrás.

\- No me diga que es un cadáver…- murmura la mayor acercándose a una pálida ojiazul quien niega y señala el vestidor donde se pueden ver pelucas, ropas, instrumentos todo de la más elaborada utilería.

\- Pero donde estamos! Que es todo esto! – alza la voz la pelirosa sin comprender en qué lugar del universo se había perdido, o es que si había tomado por casualidad el bus a una realidad alterna.

\- Solo sé que debemos salir de aquí como sea…- responde la cobriza buscando con la mirada alguna ventana o alguna cosa que pudiera ayudarlas a huir de ese loco mundo en que se encontraban.

Estaban preparados para todo menos para lo que vieron a continuación, cuando de pronto una puerta falsa camuflada en la pared se abre y sale una joven de cabellos rojos peinado en dos coletas alborotadas, uno a cada lado a juego con sus ojos violetas, en una de las manos lleva un arma de cacería y en la otra sujeta a dos perros que ladran amistosamente a las mujeres, su vestimenta pantalones cortos color caqui así como la chaqueta de manga corta y el sombrero, todo a juego como si acabase de llegar de un safari de cacería, las mira y se dirige exultante hacia ellas.

\- No les dije? éxito total! Y yo sola! Sola! Absolutamente todos, todos perdidos en el bosque! – deja el imponente arma en el escritorio y presiona su comunicador con alegría que desborda de ella. – alo? Línea tres? Lo logre! Claro claro claro! Todos cazados! Los más jóvenes crecerán aun…anote para mañana, tres docenas de conejos, pero no hombre! Vivos! Ah y necesito más perros, cuánto? Todos los que pueda conseguir! 16, 39, 40. 50 perros! Hambrientos?...no se preocupe de la alimentación me encargo yo.- ríe alegre y cuelga sonriente aun, tomando el collar de los perros y dirigiéndose con ellos hacia donde se encuentra la puerta por donde salieron la secretaria, la asistente y el resto de extraños personajes.

Sin poder mencionar una palabra ambas se miran pasmadas la pelirosa muerde sus labios mientras que la cobriza se abraza a sí misma.

\- Pe..pero que fue todo eso? Perros, conejos? Jóvenes cazados? Hambrientos? – pregunta tratando de que la mayor le diera alguna palabra que la confortara, mas es imposible pues esta se halla tan confundida como ella.

\- Yo no entiendo nada…ya nada me parece extraño…si en este momento entra Napoleón preguntando qué hora es respondería con toda naturalidad…- se rinde finalmente la pelirosa.

\- Nap..- se lleva las manos a la boca para callar su propio grito – ya lo tengo! – se aferra al brazo de la mayor.

\- Que es lo que tiene?- pregunta esta

\- No ha oído hablar del caso de aquel recinto de seguridad para enfermos mentales que por causas desconocidas dejo libre a todos los enfermos y fingiendo ser doctores salieron libres y nadie supo más de ellos?

La pelirosa oyendo sus palabras no quería creerlo, pero que otra respuesta, de que otra manera podría crearse un espacio tan surrealista a no ser que fueran todos locos los que estaban allí? – no puede ser.r..tenemos que salir de aquí!

Se oye el ruido de perros a la lejanía, así como de un ruido sordo de motocicleta, y uno que otro disparo lanzado al aire.

\- No puede acabarse así..- murmura la cobriza sintiendo helarse la sangre cuando recuerda lo de "todos cazados, los jóvenes son los siguientes, perros hambrientos", y es que esa sería su vida? Devorada por perros? O utilizada para quien sabe planes locos? No podía ser que aquel hermoso espejismo terminara así..no no podía..

Presa de la angustia cierra los ojos con fuerza y grita fuertemente- AYÚDENNOS! AUXILIO! – soltando a la mayor se dirige a la puerta por donde habían entrado y golpea esta sollozando desesperada- abran por favor!..

La puerta se abre rápidamente y entra Lety sorprendida seguida de uno no menos sorprendida Shari, la cobriza instintivamente retrocede para encontrarse con los brazos protectores de la ojiceleste quien mira con el ceño fruncido a la secretaria y asistente.

\- Pero señorita..que gritos son esos? Ha pasado algo?- pregunta la asistente Lety.

\- Y usted lo pregunta…que fue quien nos encerró aquí?- murmura con furia la pelirosa quien aprieta los hombros de la cobriza. – trajo con engaños a esta muchacha pero no está sola, abra paso que nos vamos ahora mismo.

De pronto se abre la puerta de la dirección y se oyen pasos lentos acercarse.

\- No ha oído Lety?..nuestras invitadas desean irse..- murmura con tranquilidad y lentitud la persona recién llegada.

\- director…- responde lety sin embargo hace un reverencia y deja de inmediato libre el paso.

La cobriza se vuelve a mirar hacia la dirección de donde la voz que se le antojaba familia, provenía, en contra de todo lo que pudiera esperarse una joven de cabellos largos y rubios atados en una coleta baja les dirige una sonrisa con una cordialidad llena de simpatía y una elegancia natural ligeramente bohemia. Una joven de unos hermosos, profundos y melancólicos ojos rojos.

**x-._.-x- x-._.-x- x-._.-x- x-._.-x- x-._.-x- x-._.-x x-._.-x-x-._.-x-x-._.-x-x-._.-x-x-._.-x**

**x-._.-x- x-._.-x- x-._.-x- x-._.-x- x-._.-x- x-._.-x x**

**x-._.-x- x-._.-x- x-._.-x- x**

**y al fin la tan ansiada aparicion de Fate chan! ta dan! ok no, que es ese lugar? quien explicara todo lo que pasa alli? que es lo que pasa por mi mente cuando escribo cosas asi? esta y mas preguntas las respondere...algun dia.. reviewsss para seguir con el tercer capitulo que se vuelve mas interesante aun!**

**Aqui Natsuki Kaioh cambio y fuera!**


End file.
